Benutzer Diskussion:Mario Lover
Umbenennen einiger Artikel Bitte dolche Artikel wie "Eis Eier", "Grabbohrer Tunnel", usw. zusammenschreiben. Da rechtschreiblich korrekter. --217.185.130.238 08:36, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Werde Eis Eier und die anderen Eier umbenennen, doch es heißt richt Eis-Eier, nicht Eiseier. Mfg Mario Lover Weitere Vorlagen Vielleicht kannst du ja Vorlagen (bzw. Infoboxen) für grundlegene Informationen zu Charakteren, Orten, usw. erstellen, wo dann so Sachen wie der Name, ein Bild, usw. auftauchen. --217.185.130.212 12:28, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) So wie zum Beispiel im Mario-Wiki meine ich... --217.185.130.203 09:33, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Also selbst Vorlagen erstellen kann ich eigentlich nicht. Meinst du eventuell so eine, wie im englischen banjokazooie wikia, die könnte ich vielleicht schon übernehmen. Mfg Mario Lover Ich selbst kriegs nicht hin, hab aber schon einen anderen User gefragt, weiß sie es auch nicht, werd ich Avatar oder Tomsen vom wikia staff fragen. Mfg Mario Lover Moves Die Artikel zu einzelnen Moves sind schon ganz gut, und auch, dass Bilder dabei sind. --217.185.136.5 18:20, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Die meisten Bilder liegen im PNG-Format vor. Das macht sie nur unnötig groß! Wandle sie lieber in JPG-Dateien um, dann können sie auch eine höhere Abmessung haben. Nun ja, ich hab zwar einen png to jpg converter, doch wenn ich die Bilder konventiere, dann ist rehts unten im Bild eine Logo und so etwas soll hier nicht sein. Mfg Mario Lover Hast du denn gar kein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm? Sogar Paint kann konvertieren (Einfach PNG-Bild mit Paint öffnen, dann Speichern unter..., und als Dateiformat JPG auswählen. --217.185.136.23 08:03, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, funktioniert. Werds in Zukunft auch machen! Mfg Mario Lover Partnerseite! Hi Mario Lover, Kannst du mich vielleicht als Partnerseite aufnehmen, oder liegt das nicht in deinem ermessen, weil ich hätte Interesse an einer Partnerschaft mit meinem Wiki, soll heißen mit dem Spellbinder-Wiki, weil im Moment weiß noch nicht wirklich jemand von meinem Wiki, aber weil hier ziemlich viele Leute auf die Seite kommen, erhoffe ich mir, dass einige Leute mehr auf mein Wiki gehen. Wäre also nett, wenn du mir da weiter helfen könntest!!! MfG Ashka Harley Hab ich erledigt (Hab den Banner gleich selbst hochgeladen, kenn ihn vom mariowiki). Mfg Mario Lover Kannst du noch im Spellbinder-Wiki den Banjo-Kazooie Banner hochladen, unter folgenden Namen: BanjoKazooie Banner.JPG :Danke Entschuldige, dass ich dich erneut belästige, aber der Link zum Spellbinder-Wiki ist leider inkorrekt, eigentlich müsste es wie folgt lauten: http//:de.spellbinder.wikia.com. Hättest du die Güte diesen Fehler so schnell wie möglich auszubessern. :Danke Kannst du mir nun das Banner auf dem Spellbinder-Wiki hochladen, oder soll ich das nehmen, welches auf der Haupseite ist, das vom englischen Banjo-Kazooie Wiki!?! Ja, kannst das auf der Hauptseite nehmen, hab selbst noch keinen erstellt. Mfg Mario Lover Frage Nur mal so ne Frage: Warum habt ihr in diesem Wiki eigentlich nicht so ein tolles Forum wie im Super Mario Wiki, weil hier würde es sich wirklich lohnen, so etwas zu erstellen. Da könnte man auch richtige Diskussionen machen, die auch jeder dann sehen würde, dass so etwas da ist, denn ich denke die Diskussion von gestern mit den Cheats hat sonst keiner gesehen. Also was denkst du, so was braucht dieses Wiki. Wenn deine Antwort positiv ausfällt, und du fragen hast, wende dich doch an mich, ich hab meinem Wiki auch schon ein Forum hinzu gefügt!!! MfG Ashka Harley Du hast bestimmt zweifelslos recht, doch leider hab ich absolut null Ahnung, wie ich hier eine Forum erstelle. Mario Lover Das habe ich mir fast gedacht, aber ich kann dir dabei gerne helfen, das einzige was du tun musst ist am besten folgendes: # Du erstellst ein Forum unter dieser Adresse! # Du erstellst das Forum unter folgendem Skin: phpBB2 # Du gehst in den Adminbereich (ganz unten auf der Startseite) und gehst auf die Kategorie Nutzer und Gruppen. # Du gehst ein wenig runter und klickst auf Admins und fügst am besten mich hinzu (Ashka Harley). # Danach helfe ich dir dieses Forum aufzubauen! ABER: Zuvor muss du mir die Adresse sagen, da ich mich noch anmelden muss, ansonsten kannst du mich nicht zum Admin machen!!! Also dann, versuch es einfach! http://banjo-kazooie.forumieren.com/ Also, ich hatte extra gesagt gehabt, dass du den Style phpBB2 wählen solltest, weil die anderen nichts bringen, wenn du die Forenbilder ersetzt, lappen diese total über die Schrift, so war das bei mir auch, aber natürlich kann das schon wieder geändert worden sein!!! Forum Hast du meine Nachricht im Forum gelesen, wenn ja, beherzige dies bitte, weil die Anpassung funktioniert nämlich nicht. Sobald du Bilder hochgeladen hast, kannst du sie auch zuorden, und kannst du dir ja mal überlegen, welche Foren und Kategorien du machen möchtest. Wenn du sie nicht selbst anlegen möchtest, kannst du sie mir zuschicken, und ich lege sie an. --Ashka Harley 18:48, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Verlinkung Kannst du mir sagen, wie genau man Seiten zu einem englischen Wik verlinken kann, also in meinem Fall das deutsche und das englische Spellbinder-Wiki, weil ich hab davon wirklich keinen Plan. --Ashka Harley 18:11, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Re: Frage Ich kann dir gerne helfen, jedoch musst du mir sagen, welche Vorlage ich erstellen soll. Am besten schaust du dich mal im Mariowiki oder im Spellbinder-Wiki ein wenig um, und sagst mir dann, welche Infobox ich unter welchem Namen erstellen soll, und was dort genau drinstehen soll. Auch vergiss bitte nicht die Farben anzugeben, ansonsten lasse ich die erst einmal so, wie sie sind. --Ashka Harley 12:22, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hier die Vorlage, und siehe Beispiel Gruntilda. Also ganz einfach dieses Schema kopieren, und einfügen, wie bei Grunty, wenn du eine Rubrik nicht haben willst, sag mir bescheid, ich mach sie dann weg. --Ashka Harley 15:06, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Vielen Dank, das passt perfekt! Danke! Mfg Mario Lover Wiki gehört jetzt dir Bin ja nicht mehr aktiv, nicht mehr in dieser Wiki, wird sich aber ändern (hoffentlich bald). Werde mir bald das neue Game zulegen, hab schon ne X-box 360, dann kann ich auch wiedereinmal ein paar artikel schreiben. Jedenfalls möchte ich dir sagen, das die Wiki jetzt dir gehört. Außerdem kannst du um ein phpForum in der Wiki fragen, das hängt dann mit der Wiki zusammen. Kann auch ich für dich machen wenn du willst, dann kann man gleich mit seinem Account aus der Wiki ins Forum schreiben. Ach ja und noch ein großes Kompliment für diese wirklich PERFEKTE arbeit im Wiki!!! Mfg --BanjoTooie 13:25, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) X-Box 360 Also ich hab 300 Euro gezahlt, war aber ne Limited Edition in grün mit Spiel. Ich glaube eine weiße X-box oder bessergesagt Arcade kostet 250-300 € Mfg --BanjoTooie 13:35, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Adminrechte Hi Mario Lover, ich habe gerade unbeabsichtigt gelesen, dass sich BanjoTooie aus diesem Wiki zurück zieht, und wollte dich deshalb fragen, ob ich Adminrechte haben kann, weil, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, kenne ich mich sehr gut mit Vorlagen und so aus, und leite momentan 3 Wikis. Außerdem werde ich mir bald auch das neue Banjo Kazooie game zulegen, sobald es erscheint. --Ashka Harley 13:38, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich sag nicht das ich mich zurückziehe, sondern nur das ich erst weitermachen kann wenn ich das neue Game gekauft habe! Ich hab nähmlich die anderen nur auf Englisch und da ist es nicht so leicht alles zu verstehen. kein wunder also das ich keine guten artikel schreiben konnte --BanjoTooie 13:42, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ok, da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht, I'm sorry. --Ashka Harley 13:45, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Was is dann, soll ich Euch ein inWiki Forum besorgen. Ich hab sie in meinen Wikis schon und ihr könnt mir glauben die sind echt super? --BanjoTooie 13:50, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Da hat ja nie jemand reingeschrieben, oder? Sieh es dir doch an das inWiki Forum: LINK ::Ich kann es dir gerne machen lassen. Sag mir einfach eine Liste der Themen und dann gib ichs weiter: z.B. *BANJO-KAZOOIE **Banjo-Kazooie - Alles zu Banjo-Kazooie **Banjo-Tooie - Alles zu Banjo-Tooie **banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts *BANJO-KAZOOIE WIKI **Fragen, Anregungen, Diskussionen und Vorschläge - Hier könnt ihr Euer Fragen, Anregungen und Vorschläge äußern *OFFTOPIC **Offtopic :::halt wie du es willst Mfg --BanjoTooie 14:03, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Re: Vorlage Klar, aber was soll genau da drin stehen, und welcher Typ soll es sein, so wie die von den Charakteren, oder so eine wie hier? Aber da kann ich leider nicht den englischen Namen einfügen. Und du musst mir noch sagen, welche Farben ich verwenden soll, und ob ich vielleicht so ein Lexikon anfügen soll, sie Artikellink oben! --Ashka Harley 13:49, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) So, hier die Vorlage, wenn ich noch was ändern soll, sag es mir ruhig, ansonsten, versuch dein Glück damit, und wenn du das Lexikon erstellen willst, ich kann es auch wieder entfernen, dann schau am besten mal im Mariowiki oder im Spellbinder-Wiki bei dem Lexikon nach, wenn du es so haben möchtest! --Ashka Harley 14:18, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Partnerseite Hallo, Mario Lover! Ich selber habe auch einige der Banjo-Kazooie Titel (die mir sehr gefallen haben) und würde mich darüber freuen, wenn ich euch als Partnerseite gewinnen könnte. Das wäre für: MeerUndMehr und Luigiwiki, sowie auch für das Kirby-Wiki. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr alle auch meine Geschichten in MeerUndMehr lesen würdet (wenn ihr Zeit habt)! (TSOTL, KR) Mta 07:42, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Und habt ihr Interesse an einem eigenen Skin? Ich meine in passenden Farben. Siehe oben genannte Wikis Luigiwiki, Wikitroid und Kirby-Wiki für Beispiele. Mta 07:45, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Links zu den Wikis wären nicht schlecht! --BanjoTooie 07:51, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich glaube es macht nichts aus wenn ich die Partnerseiten auf der Navigationsleiste gefügt habe. Dafür gibts jetzt ne site für den lesenswerten Artikel. Mfg --BanjoTooie 14:57, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) KP Ich denke man sollte bei den normalen Gegnern bei KP angegen, wieviele Angriffte nötig sind, um sie zu besiegen, ohne goldene Federn. --Ashka Harley 14:49, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Forum eröffnet So das Forum wurde jetzt erstellt. Einfach unter Community -> Forum gehen oder diesem LINK folgen. Ich werde mich um das Forum kümmern. Ein paar Threads erstellen und dann müsst ihr nur mehr posten! Mfg --BanjoTooie 08:45, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du es schnell wissen willst! Musst du ein Bild namens Bild:Wiki.png hochladen (in der optimalen größe) --BanjoTooie 14:10, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Skin Hallo, Mario Lover! Also BanjoTooie wäre (wie ich es verstanden habe, frag aber noch mal nach) einverstanden, dass ich den Skin anpasse. Dafür müsste man mich zum Admin machen, denn (ich weiß nicht, ob du mit Skins erfahrung hast) ohne ausprobieren kann es schlimm aussehen. Mta 16:32, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Die Vorschau gäbe es beim fortlaufend beim klciken durch das Wiki, während der Erstellung, wenn ihr mir Farben vorgebt! Mta 16:48, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Beispiele: de.kirby.wikia.com de.metroid.wikia.com de.luigi.wikia.com Mta 16:59, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::In Ordnung. Zum Gefallen: Alles nur Anpassungssache. Jeder Skin sieht anders aus, je nach dem, wie man ihn programmiert. Mta 17:16, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hab im Forum ne Umfrage bzw. einen Thread zur Entscheidung eröffnet. Alle teilnehmen --BanjoTooie 09:26, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Sieh dir bitte einmal die Spielwiese an, mein Vorschlag für die Hauptseite. Mta 18:40, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Urheberrecht Hallo! Ich möchte jetzt nicht rummeckern, oder so, aber ich wurde in den vergangenen Tage im Spellbinder-Wiki darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich das Urheberrecht nicht richtig umgesetzt habe. Und bei deinen Bildern habe ich gesehen, dass du immer selbst erstellt, oder so hingeschrieben hast. Du musst aber hinschreiben, dass du das Bild zwar geschossen hast, aber die Lizenz und so bei Rare liegt. Ansonsten bekommst du Probleme, zwar nicht mit mir, aber mit irgendwelchen Anwälten und den Systemadmins. Also ändere das Lieber schnell, und kümmere dich auch mal um die Seite Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Urheberrecht. Am besten schaust du mal im Spellbinder-Wiki nach, das könnte dir weiter helfen. --Ashka Harley 14:32, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Also, ich mache das immer so: Beispiel, weil eigentlich müsstest du die dortige Vorlage, auf der Hochladeseite verwenden, dafür ist die ja da, um Quellen, etc. anzugeben. Aber schau einfach mal in dem Beispiel nach. --Ashka Harley 14:47, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hauptseite Ich habe auf der Spielwiese eine verbesserte Hauptseite hinterlegt. Wenn sie in Ordnung ist, könntest du sie einfügen? Mta 13:30, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, die Boxen enden gleichmäßiger. Mta 13:50, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, einfach nur kopieren, es ist schon angepasst. Mta 13:55, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Lesenswert Mal ne Frage, gibt es eigentlich eine Diskussionsseite, wo man über Lesenswerte Artikel sprechen kann? --Ashka Harley 18:50, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC)